


Wet Dreamzzz

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, This has some plot, Top Oikawa Tooru, this is just incredibly dirty, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Oikawa knew he was dreaming, it had to be a dream, there was no fucking way that Iwaizumi Hajime was on his knees giving him a blowjob.[the title says it all, a oneshot of how Oikawa has several wet dreams about Iwaizumi]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 241





	Wet Dreamzzz

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: so this is basically my first Iwaoi fanfic, I’ve never written on this ship before, the only reason why is because I’ve never felt confident on writing on them, but meh now I do, so like the title says this will be pretty explicit, sorry but...not sorry [🤭]. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it, and I’m pretty sure this won’t be a short one-shot, so buckle up! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, I’m always grateful for any support or love I receive!

Oikawa laid in his bed, he was exhausted; practice was especially hard that day. He knew volleyball wasn’t easy, but sometimes he wished it was. He got up and took a shower, his sore muscles felt good when the hot water touched his skin.

He threw his dirty clothes into his laundry hamper, and laid down in bed, he’d do his homework tomorrow morning, or he’d copy off one of his friends, specifically Iwaizumi. He smiled at the thought of seeing his best friend, he didn’t even realize he was falling asleep.

‘Night world, aliens please take care of me if you abduct me tonight’ the brunette thought before finally succumbing to his sleep.  


-

_Oikawa let out a quiet moan, ‘ah, a wet dream’ his inner conscious thought. The brunette turned in his bed as he kept dreaming._

_The brunette let his hands run through the hair of the person giving him a blowjob. They were skilled at what they did._

_“F-fuck...so good..” he looked down and his eyes widened._

_Oikawa knew he was dreaming, it had to be a dream, there was no fucking way that Iwaizumi Hajime was on his knees giving him a blowjob._

_The brunette swallowed nothing but air, he didn’t know why he wasn’t stopping the other boy, or why on earth he was actually enjoying it._

_His hand grabbed the locks of hair and made the raven take him all the way. He moaned when he felt his tight throat, it was great, Iwaizumi was good at giving head._

_The brunette fucked the raven’s mouth, he kept wanting to chase his release. The raven was moaning and that sent shivers down the setter’s spine._

_“Iwaizumi...cum-“_

_Oikawa came down the raven’s throat, he tried to recollect himself, but while doing so, he saw how Iwaizumi swallowed it, not spilling a drop of his cum._

_ “ Hot..” Was the only word the brunette managed to say, before being pushed onto the bed. Iwaizumi climbed on his lap, grabbing Oikawa’s hands so that they could roam his body. _

_“Oikawa please...”_

_“What?’”The brunette asked as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips._

_“Fuck me..”_

-

Oikawa woke up abruptly to the sound of his alarm.He blushed when he remembered what he had dreamed of. ‘How? I’m straight’ He thought, he checked his sheets and sure enough they were stained. He sighed, this whole situation was so frustrating.

He changed his sheets and gave another long sigh. ‘It’s nothing, I’m just sexually frustrated?... Yep! That’s it! I’m sexually frustrated!’ He thought so as he got up triumphantly. When was the last time he had sex with a girl? 

.

.

Oikawa spent the day with a girl who seemed particularly interested in what was in his pants than with him. She was pretty and had a nice chest size.

They found an empty classroom during their evening break [A.K.A lunch break basically] but he couldn’t do it. It felt wrong, and for some odd reason, he just couldn’t have sex with her. She yelled at him before leaving.

Oikawa walked back to eat lunch with his friends, a disappointed smile on his face.

‘Meh, she wasn’t that pretty anyways’ he thought as he slid the door open to the classroom where his friends were. He wasn’t surprised when he found Iwaizumi having an arm wrestling match with Hanamaki, while Matsukawa was trying to ignore the whole situation and focus on his shōnen jump magazine.

“Did you miss me?” Oikawa announced, a genuine smile now plastered on his face. They all ignored him, Makki was trying his best but ultimately lost.

The pinkette groaned as Oikawa got himself comfortable.

“I keep telling you to give up...you’re never gonna win with your twig arms..” Matsukawa said Hanamaki shot him a glare.

“YOU HAVE TWIG ARMS! YOU FUCKING TREE!”

Oikawa laughed as the two bickered, he looked at Iwaizumi who wore a smile.

‘Pretty’ the brunette shook his head, Iwaizumi wasn’t pretty, he was masculine, his mind was definitely beginning to play cruel games on him.

.

.

Oikawa finished his homework later that night and got ready for bed. Today for sure he wouldn’t have wet dreams, he had jerked off when he showered, so he got all his desires out.

He laid down and succumbed once more to his sleep. ‘Night universe, aliens take care of me if you plan on taking me today’ Oikawa thought before his conscious fell asleep.

-

_Oikawa was greeted with someone sitting in his lap. ‘Fuck really? Please let it be a girl,’ the brunette thought._

_“Oi you can let go now..” the brunette was met with Iwaizumi. It was official he hated his dreams._

_“Can I fuck you instead?..” Oikawa said, what the actual hell was his inner conscious thinking? This was bullshit right here especially because They couldn’t have sex in front of their team, it might be a dream but that didn’t take the shame out of it._

_“If you want...but the team..” Iwaizumi said, his face now completely flushed._

_“So? What’s the problem? They might just get jealous since I’m the only one who gets a piece of that” Oikawa muttered into his neck, the brunette furrowed his brows as he slept, he would never say that, especially not to Iwaizumi of all people.  
_

_“Fine...just don’t make it so obvious..”_

_“Than keep your voice down...” oikawa whispered into the other’s ear. Iwaizumi blushed, he put his hand over Oikawa’s. While the other hand was pulling on one of the raven’s shorts, pulling one of the shorts legs to the side along with his underwear._

_“Are you loosened up?” The brunette asked, as he slowly felt himself getting hard._

_“No..just hurry up already..” he shrugged and inserted himself into the raven. Iwaizumi had to cover his mouth to not cry out, he was never used to how big Oikawa was. The brunette let out a shaky breath, Iwaizumi was way to tight for his own good._

_“...Tooru..”_

_“Do what you’re good at Hajime, fuck yourself on my dick without getting caught..”_

_“Yes..” the raven said. Oikawa moaned into the raven’s back when he grinded his hips back. This was heaven, Iwaizumi was the living representation of heaven._

_“Fuck...just like that baby, keep doing just that..”_

_“Fwah...ngh, hah...Tooru..too big” Iwaizumi moaned out as he kept grinding his hips back. Oikawa turned Iwaizumi’s face towards his and kissed him, the raven blushed even harder, his hips not stopping their movement._

_“Hajime...you were made for this..hah, shit..”_

_“...I was-ngh, yes, ha, Tooru there...right, Th-“ Oikawa pinched his thigh softly._

_“Finish your sentence...damn..Hajime, do that again...”_

_“I was made for you...Tooru, that spot..ha again..hit it again!”_

-

This time, Oikawa woke up only a few minutes earlier than his alarm. These dreams needed to stop, he wasn’t attracted to his best friend, he did not find him sexually attractive in any way shape or form. 

His alarm rang and snapped him out of histime-consuming thoughts. He turned off his alarm, and got up to change his sheets, once more. As he did so he kept thinking that he probably needed to hook up with a guy. Yep, cause that makes perfect sense. 

.

.

This once, he tried, he really did, but it didn’t feel the same. In his dream Iwaizumi was tighter, wait—no, nope, hell no, he ‘definitely’ did not think of Iwaizumi while he was hooking up with someone else. The point was he couldn’t go all the way with it. 

He walked into the club room and found his teammates changing, Matsukawa was making fun of Hanamaki for being so lean and pale.

“Shaddup!”

“Get a tan bro!” 

Hanamaki smacked the raven with his shirt before putting on his gym uniform. Oikawa settled himself next to Iwaizumi and began to change himself, he peeked over to see the raven and blushed. His body was well built, nice and muscular, and his naturally tanned skin just finished his look.

“Oi captain stop drooling over our vice-captain” Matsukawa teased, Iwaizumi froze and then looked at Oikawa.He noticed how the taller brunette had a faint blush on his cheeks as he changed. Iwaizumi ignored this minor detail and finished changing. He headed off into the gym, Oikawa looked at him as he walked away, specifically his ass.

‘Nice’ Oikawa thought before changing himself.

.

.

The brunette laid in his bed, he was sure that today was the day the wet dreams stopped. He had a girl to dream about instead, so that was that, no way was he having a dream about Iwaizumi today, nope, not today, or ever again. 

He laid there in his bed and was giving in to his sleep. ‘Goodnight Moon, aliens take care of me if today is the day of my abduction’ Oikawa thought before his eyes completely closed, falling into the world of sleep.

-

_Oikawa looked around and saw nothing but his room. ‘So far so good,’ he thought and smiled as he slept away._

_He heard the doorknob turn and was met with Iwaizumi, his jaw wanted to drop at what he saw. Iwaizumi Hajime was wearing a skirt and thigh-high stockings._

_He opened up his arms and the raven made his way over, settling himself unto the setter’s lap._

_“Do you like it?” Iwaizumi asked as he wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck. Oikawa’s hands roamed under the skirt and rested on the spiker’s ass._

_“Definitely, your legs look great”_

_“Well...good, I’ll consider adding skirts and stockings into my wardrobe, anyways let me change out of this..” Iwaizumi was ready to climb out of the brunette’s lap, but the brunette squeezed his ass causing him to moan._

_“Oikawa...we can’t, we went at it like rabbits yesterday..let me have a break,” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa kissed the other’s neck, sucking a few marks into the dark skin._

_“How can I give you a break? You’re so damn sexy, you were built to take my dick, to be under me, to be dripping my cum from that greedy hole of yours, you were made specifically for me” the brunette said, if this happened in real life he knew he’d be six feet under._

_“Oikawa...just one round today, and be gentle, please?”_

_ “How about five rounds? and I get to be as rough as I want” the brunette was already pulling the raven’s underwear down. _

_“What’s my benefit?” Iwaizumi asked as he felt hands harshly knead his ass._

_“I’ll properly take care of you, I’ll make you feel good and I’ll clean you up” Iwaizumi sighed and gave in, he made out with the brunette letting the pretty boy have dominance over his mouth. The raven unbuckled the other’s pants, he stroked his dick before pulling it out._

_One of Iwaizumi’s hands rested on Oikawa’s chest, while the other was guiding his dick to his entrance, he slowly lowered himself onto it and couldn’t help but cry out._

_“Tooru...feels good..”_

-

Oikawa woke up, and he groaned out loud. What in the hell was he going to do? He kept having wet dreams of his best friend, now it had happened three times. He needed something to distract him.

He got up and changed his sheets once more, he sighed and took a shower. He needed to stop having dreams of Iwaizumi Hajime. 

.

.

Oikawa sat silently eating his lunch. His friends were each doing something ‘boring’, well at least to him they were boring; Hanamaki was finishing his homework, Matsukawa was listening to music as he ate, and Iwaizumi was studying his notes on English.

Oikawa peaked over at Matsukawa first and stole a piece of meat from his bento box, than he turned to his best friend. He saw how the raven was looking down at the notes, highlighting anything that seemed important, his lips looked soft. ‘Wonder how they’d look on my di-‘

The brunette abruptly got up moving the table with him. Hanamaki groaned,

“You moved me!” The pinkette complained.

“Sorry Makki!” The brunette left the classroom, all three of them looked at him weirdly as he left, before Iwaizumi and Matsukawa turned to Hanamaki.

“Dude I think you overreacted, it’s just homework”

“This is permanent marker! Now my letters look like shit...plus it’s a project I forgot to do, I was supposed to turn it in, maybe, around...two or three weeks ago...I’ll apologize to him later...” Hanamaki stated embarrassed.

“Pffft nice one bro, real fucking nice” Matsukawa teased the pinkette, meanwhile Iwaizumi wondered why his best friend had been acting so weird. He sighed and left the other two to go find Oikawa.

.

.

The brunette laid in his bed, today both his mind and body were exhausted. He was sure that the exhaustion was going to make it hard for him to have more wet dreams.

‘Goodnight stars, aliens if today is the day, please take care of me”

He closed his eyes, and let his body give in to his sleep.

-  
  
  


_Oikawa stood outside the club room. He heard moans through the door. He quietly walked in and found Iwaizumi having sex with someone that wasn’t him._

_What the actual fuck? What kinda fantasy was this? The brunette hid under his blankets as he kept dreaming._

_The boy kept fucking the other, and Oikawa felt himself getting angry. Iwaizumi was moaning out someone else’s name, taking in someone that wasn’t him. He pushed the other aside and kissed the raven._

_Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa, the boy fucking him scoffed and pulled out, he left the club room without saying anything. Oikawa felt the shorter one jump into his arms, wrapping his legs on the other’s waist._

_The brunette squeezed his thighs as he made out with him, everything about the short raven was erotic._

_“Tooru...put it in...please..”_

_Oikawa didn’t hesitate, he pulled out his dick and pushed into the raven’s entrance. Again it was tight, just like in the other dreams. Iwaizumi scratched his back as he kept receiving the harsh thrusts._

_“Tooru! Hah! Again! Yes!...right there! Harder! Please...rougher..” the raven cried out._

-

Oikawa rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling. he checked the time and saw it was five in the morning. He couldn’t sleep anymore, he got up and changed his sheets once more, and took a shower.

.

.

At school Oikawa caught himself glancing at Iwaizumi, admiring his perfect frame. People might’ve called him short, but Oikawa would’ve said he was petite.

.

.

Oikawa walked with Iwaizumi. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were walking in front of them, arguing over which girl was prettier between these two female classmates.

“Dude Shomi has a nice rack, I win, end of the conversation” Matsukawa stated,

“No, I mean yes, but no, Kidere has personality! Plus she has a nice ass...” Hanamaki said no hint of shame in his voice.

“Not as nice as yours,” Matsukawa said, Hanamaki shoved him and tried covering his very obvious blush. 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, in his opinion his best friend was prettier than both girls combined. The shorter male had naturally tan skin, green eyes, and black hair, he was made beautifully by the gods. Iwaizumi caught Oikawa staring at him and punched his arm.

“Ow Iwa!”

“You were staring shittykawa! Just tell me if I have something on my face...” the brunette saw how the other blushed before looking the other way. ‘Beautiful’ Oikawa thought, he realized what he had just said in his head and quickly brushed the thoughts away.

.

.

Oikawa couldn’t sleep, he kept thinking of Iwaizumi, these dreams had been terrorizing him. He couldn’t picture his best friend laid out and spread out for him.

He groaned but before he knew it, he had already fallen asleep. You can only stay awake for so long.

-

_Oikawa was greeted yet again with Iwaizumi. The raven was grinding his hips against the brunette’s dick._

_“Tooru! Please...! Gah!” He moaned, Oikawa didn’t want to give in but his dream self rutted against the other._

_“Hah! Tooru! Just like that!...mmm, yes, please don’t stop...”_

_Oikawa reached under the raven’s shirt and began to rub and grope his chest. It was so plump and firm, and the skin was burning hot against his own palms._

_“Tooru...d-don't touch my chest...you know I don’t feel comfortable about it..”_

_“Why’s that baby? Tell me why don’t you?” Oikawa teased, he pulled Iwaizumi’s face towards his and waited for the response._

_“...I feel like you don’t like it...I’m not a girl,so you know I don’t have boobs...makes me feel sad that I can’t give you what you want...” Iwaizumi said, stopping all his actions. Oikawa pinched his nipples, before taking one into his mouth._

_Iwaizumi let out such lewd moans from the touch.  
_

_“Tooru! F-fuck...fwah, hah, do you want me to keep grinding on you?...”_

_“No, can you fuck yourself on my dick instead?”_

_Iwaizumi blushed and pulled his pants off, Oikawa got comfortable and let the raven do what he wanted. Iwaizumi pulled the other’s pants down along with his underwear, he sucked the tip, before lining his entrance up with it. He slowly sunk down on it and cried out, Oikawa licked his lips at the lewd sight; Iwaizumi was closing his eyes tightly, his button up falling off his shoulders, and his thighs were quivering as he lowered himself._

_“Hajime...f-fuck, you’re such a slut for me aren’t you?” Oikawa asked as he pulled the raven down onto him, he made out with him as he thrusted into the tight heat._

_“Mhmm...I’m your slut Tooru...hah, you can use me as much as you want—hah Tooru! Fuck! Tooru! So deep...ngh, fwah, gah!”_

_Oikawa switched their positions, and spread iwaizumi out, he saw how the raven had tears in his eyes and was trying his best to not moan so loudly; he was failing miserably._

_“Tooru! Cum inside! Please cum inside me!...”_

-

Oikawa woke up to the sound of his alarm. He needed to stop dreaming such perverted things, he would never want to have sex with best friend, plus he was ‘straight’.

He got up and changed the sheets for who knows what time that week, and took a shower. Thank every deity out there for making it Friday.

.

.

Oikawa was reading the manga a girl had given him as a gift, while Matsukawa was finishing his math homework. They were both knocked out of their concentration when Hanamaki came running into the classroom.

“Oi, you fucker give it back!”

“Iwaizumi has a D in math! How interesting!” Hanamaki said with a smirk, he jumped onto the table while Iwaizumi was doing everything to get the paper back.

Iwaizumi finally grabbed it and pushed Hanamaki off the desk. The pinkette laid on the floor laughing, while Matsukawa lightly kicked him for disturbing the silence. Hanamaki finally calmed down, and both got a chair and acted as if nothing ever happened.

These types of situations were usual for them. So they were used to all the stares and mutters about each one of them.

.

.

“Shittykawa do you want to come over?” Iwaizumi asked the brunette as they walked to their respective houses.

“Yeah sure, are your parents there?”

Iwaizumi looked the other way, Oikawa found the action weird but ignored it. 

“No that’s why I suggested it, they’re gonna be gone for the weekend”

“Oh cool then, we have the house to ourselves than”

.

.

They sat there doing their homework in silence. Oikawa felt awkward to spend time alone with Iwaizumi since he had been having wet dreams about the boy, consistently, for the last four days. 

The brunette had to avoid staring at the raven, ever since he had those dreams he had started to pay closer attention to the raven’s actions and body. He kept telling himself that he wasn’t lusting over his friend and that he was straight.

Anyone would’ve lusted over Iwaizumi, there was not a single flaw on his body.

Iwaizumi abruptly got up and left the living room. Oikawa crossed fingers and hoped he wouldn’t come back with a skirt and thigh-highs on. A few seconds turned into exactly three minutes and finally he came back with...snacks.

“Wanna take a break?”

“Yeah sure” Oikawa said with with a smile and a sigh of upmost relief.

The brunette pushed the books to the side and got comfortable, Iwaizumi sat down and put down the snacks. Oikawa noticed how the raven was taking off his sweater. The brunette’s mind immediately went to the gutter.

He imagined if Iwaizumi was str—

“Nope I’m straight,” Oikawa said out loud, Iwaizumi looked at him weirdly.

“What?” The raven asked, Oikawa blushed and got his stuff readying to leave, however, a hand—pulled him back.

“Oi, why are you leaving? Don’t you want to stay over?”

“Uh, I just remembered I have to do something, it’s very important”

“You’re a horrible liar, seriously what’s up with you? you’ve been acting weird lately...did I do something?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, usually, Iwaizumi never felt guilty about anything he said or did. The brunette couldn’t help it, he leaned over and kissed Iwaizumi. The raven pushed him away and blushed.

“You!—what was that?”

“I think I like you...”

They both sat there in silence, iwaizumi was confused and Oikawa felt a bit guilty for kissing him on a whim. He sighed and was getting ready to leave when Iwaizumi leaned over and kissed him again.

Oikawa melted when he felt the raven’s lips on his. His hands roamed under the raven’s shirt, gripping his waist firmly. The brunette bit his bottom lip and Iwaizumi gave entrance. He could tell the raven was a bit scared.

Oikawa pulled the other into his lap, making out with him, not once letting go of his waist. Iwaizumi pushed away first, a string of saliva still connecting them.

“Oikawa, what’s the thing I’m feeling?” The raven asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

“I’m hard...it’s only natural!”

“Do you want me to take care of it? I can if you want me too...” Iwaizumi said, not a hint of shame or nervousness in his voice.

“No it’s f-fine, I’m serious...hah, f-fuck”

Iwaizumi stroked it from inside the other’s pants, he smiled when he got to hear the other’s moans, he got off Oikawa’s lap and got between his legs, he pulled his pants and underwear off in one quick motion. He kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth.

Oikawa tried to get the boy off him but Iwaizumi slapped his hands away, the raven took a bit more in and felt his skin getting hotter with each passing second. Oikawa was definitely bigger than he expected.

“F-fuck Iwaizumi, you’re so good..”

The raven tried taking a bit more but gagged. He pulled back, and instead decided to tease the setter, he licked along his shaft before taking in only the tip. Oikawa couldn’t help it, without any warning he thrust into Iwaizumi’s mouth, the tip now hitting the back of the raven’s throat.

“Hah...put effort into it Iwa, f-fuck...yep, just like th-aht, hah, ha”

Iwaizumi kept sucking not backing away from the challenge. The slurping sounds that we’re filling the room sounded so damn lewd, and when Oikawa finally took a peek to see the raven he was trying his hardest not to cum.

Iwaizumi wasn’t letting any ounce of pre-cum escape his mouth, and though he had tears in his eyes, he still took his dick all the way, letting the tip hit the back of his throat repeatedly. The raven looked up at him, when Oikawa was met with his best friend’s green eyes, he couldn’t help but cum right then and there.

Iwaizumi pulled off and swallowed it. The brunette couldn’t believe what he was seeing; his dreams were coming true. The raven got up abruptly and walked away, towards his bedroom. He came back a few seconds later with condoms and lube.

He sat back in Oikawa’s lap, setting the things right beside them.

“Why do you have all this?” 

“Just in case...” the raven responded, a small smile on his lips. The brunette smirked and thought this was the perfect moment to show who was in control here.

“Really? You had these laying around in your room just in case? Are you sure about that? Or are you lying” Oikawa whispered the last part, and saw how the raven blushed.

“I-I’m..s-sure”

“Iwaizumi if you keep lying to me then I won’t fuck you...” the brunette knew that as soon as those words left his mouth the truth would come out. His hands were resting on the raven’s waist, teasing to go lower. 

“F-fine...I had bought them with the intention of using them...”

“With whom may I ask?”

“Shaddup! You know what I don’t want to do this anymore! You’re such a mood killer!”

Iwaizumi was about to get off, but the hands that were on his waist were now firmly groping his ass. The raven looked at the brunette, who was wearing a smirk and now had lust-filled eyes.

“What a slut, you want it but refuse to ask for it, I wonder what I should do to you?”

“Oi...your hands..”

“How about we use the whole bottle of lube and I get to completely wreck you? wouldn’t you love to be filled to the brim with my cum? To be fucked all night long? To wake up tomorrow, dripping cum from your ass?”

The dirty talk was doing wonders to Iwaizumi, he was a blushing mess, and from the looks of it, he was already completely hard. The raven began to grind himself against the brunette’s dick, reaching for the bottle of lube.

“You better keep your promise Tooru...I want you in me all night long”

Oikawa pulled the raven’s shirt off and latched onto one of his nipples while pinching the other one. Iwaizumi was crying out and wrapped his arms around the brunette in front of him.

His hips still grinding on the once more fully erect dick. The raven tugged on Oikawa’s shirt, hoping that he would catch the hint. The brunette stopped his movements to strip off his shirt, he then went back to sucking marks into the tanned skin.

Moans could be heard throughout the Iwaizumi household. Iwaizumi was trying to not be loud, but Oikawa’s actions kept making it impossible. The lust between them and their desires for one another kept brewing and growing stronger.

Oikawa grabbed the lube that was still right beside them, Iwaizumi stripped of the rest of his clothes and settled back into the brunette’s lap, panting heavily, and wanting more than just teasing and taunting touches.

The brunette lubed up three of his fingers, and inserted the first one very carefully, Iwaizumi was trying his best not to feel uncomfortable and take it, but it just felt weird. However the same couldn’t be said when a second one was inserted, the raven tightened around the fingers as they scissored him open.

“Hajime...loosen u-up..”

“Mmm...Tooru...Hah, go deeper..”

Oikawa slapped one of his thighs. Iwaizumi let out a yelp.

“I told you to loosen up...”

Iwaizumi tried his best to comply, but he just couldn’t help it, the invasion felt so great. Another finger was inserted and caused him to cry out, he moaned whenever all three fingers would stretch him open and attempt to go deeper.

Eventually, the fingers weren’t giving him any more satisfaction, he wanted more, he needed more.

“Tooru...put it in...please..”

“Do you deserve it?..”

“Yes! Tooru please!”

The brunette lubed up his dick and instructed Iwaizumi on what to do. The raven blushed as the words finished being whispered into his ear. He lined himself with Oikawa’s dick and slowly sunk onto it, however, the brunette was impatient so he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips and sunk him all the way down in one quick motion.

Iwaizumi screamed out the boy’s name, as he wrapped his arms around the brunette.

“Come on baby...show me what a slut you are..”

“Tooru, ha, deep...”

The raven began to bounce up and down, loving every second of having his best friend’s dick inside him. Oikawa had his hands resting on the boy’s thighs, despite having prepped him, and lubed him up he was still incredibly tight.

“Hajime...”

“Tooru! Give me more! I want more...ha, you feel so good...”

Oikawa wondered what it would take to have Iwaizumi acting the way he did in his dreams. The brunette latched onto the boy’s neck, sucking and biting in any spot he knew the marks would be visible.

“Hajime...don’t you dare stop moving those hips...f-fuck—keep fucking yourself on my dick...”

“Tooru! Stop saying such dirty things...”

A little light bulb turned on in the brunette’s head. He smirked and switched their positions, now the raven was beneath him.

“You like when I call you names, you love being praised, don’t you? Answer me, princess, tell me the truth”

Iwaizumi looked off to the side however the brunette forced the raven to look at him.

“Say it...”

Oikawa was already pulling out, when finally the raven said it out loud, covering his face as he did so.

“Yes...I do, now hurry up and fuck me!”

-

On Monday morning Oikawa woke up and felt relieved that he had finally been able to sleep. The only reason why was because he had fucked his best friend the whole weekend.

He remembered how the raven cried out every time he gave a particularly harsh thrust, or how the raven grinded his hips against his clothed dick, begging the brunette to fill him up.

It was also very lewd when he saw the boy wearing his clothes and dripping his cum, while also giving him a seductive smirk. Iwaizumi knew that he had Oikawa under his spell, and the brunette didn’t mind one bit, especially since he was the one who would end up having that beautiful Raven in any position, moaning, screaming, mewling, and crying out his name. 

.

.

He noticed during the team’s water break how Hanamaki and Matsukawa were teasing Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi got some!!”

“Our vice-captain finally got laid!!!”

The team tried to ignore their upperclassmen’s comments, first of all, they didn’t care, second of all none of them wanted to hear about their vice-captain getting laid.

Iwaizumi was trying to hide his very, obvious blush and forced both of them to go run laps, while also trying to keep a straight face, but they still wouldn’t stop teasing him. And when it was time to change they both connected the dots.

“Holy fuck...” Matsukawa whispered,

“There’s nothing holy about fucking, dweeb” Hanamaki responded, Matsukawa smirked and made side-eyes at their captain. Makki turned towards Oikawa and frowned, the brunette was covered with scratch marks, and love bites.

“I fucking hate you...”

“I believe you owe me something”

The brunette noticed how the pinkette sighed and handed the taller male a few paper bills. He was trying to contain his laughter, Hanamaki’s face was priceless, but he’d make fun of him tomorrow.

Oikawa left the club room with a hand around Iwaizumi’s waist, however, he instantly got punched.

“Get away shittykawa!”

The brunette leaned down to whisper in the raven’s ear.

“Make me princess”


End file.
